Egocéntrica
by Biby-chan26
Summary: ¿Yo egocéntrica? Nunca, soy totalmente perfecta.  Y así nuevamente la habitación se lleno de esa risa musical que por el momento tanto odiaba,  -ROSE-dijo el a la distancia-TU NUNCA CAMBIAS.


LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER  
>PERO LA TRAMA ORIGINALMENTE MIA:<br>Rosalie Lilian Hale-Teamtwilightfamilycullen

en colaboracion con BellaCullen152

my sister

* * *

><p>EGOCENTRICA<p>

Edward siempre ha dicho que soy egocéntrica, presumida y muchas cosas mas, pero, ¿Ser que realmente lo soy? mmmm he llegado a pensar mil veces en lo mismo y siempre llego a la misma conclusión, No, solo son cosas de Edward que siempre quiere molestarme, justo en ese momento una risa musical interrumpió mis cavilaciones, me voltee lentamente para encararme con Alice

-O, eres tu – le dije, no pude evitar hacer una mueca, agh como odiaba que me interrumpieran cuando estaba en asuntos importantes, pero, podría aprovechar la interrupción de Alice para preguntarle a ella que era lo que pensaba, entonces le dije-Alice te puedo hacer una pregunta

Ella me miro con su cara de duendecillo y una sonrisa en los labios, era difícil molestarse con esta pequeñaja, y me respondió.

-Claro que si Rose, lo que quieras solo dime-note que se le dibujaba una sonrisa en los labios cada vez mas grande, por supuesto ella ya sabia que le quería preguntar-si.

-Por dios- le dije con impaciencia –Si ya sabes que es lo que quiero saber, no me hagas decirlo Alice.

-No se de que me hablas Rose-su sonrisa me decía todo lo contrario, por dios ella, lo sabe todo, uf, ni modos, no me va a dejar en paz hasta que lo diga,

-Ok Alice, tu ganas,-suspire y le pregunte con algo de inseguridad en la voz, eso me preocupo, hasta me alarmo, era raro que yo me pusiera así, lo deje pasar- ¿Tu crees que yo sea Egocéntrica?-recalque la ultima palabra.

Me sorprendió su reacción, abrió los ojos como platos y se comenzó a reir, no fue una risa de burla , mas fue una de , como que, m no seas absurda y no digas tonterías, claro que esa es mi interpretación.

-Claro que no Rose-me contestó conteniendo se la risa –solo eres un poquito extravagante, nada mas.

-Eso no responde la pregunta, lo crees de verdad, -cada vez me impacientaba mas-Alice

-Rose solamente te voy a preguntar algo, ¿tú realmente crees ser egocéntrica?, piénsalo y respóndete lo a ti misma.

No tarde ni diez segundos que termino de hablar y le respondí

-No Alice, no creo serlo que yo sea bonita, hermosa, preciosa, encantadora bella y absolutamente perfecta en todo, no significa que yo sea egocéntrica-respondí con una emoción en mi maravilloso rostro.

-Bueno ahí tienes tu respuesta-me contesto con una sonrisa, en el rostro.

Alice no me quito la duda así, que pensé en ir y preguntarle a Esme, justo antes de que me dirigiera a su despacho, me encontré con Carlisle y decidí preguntarle.

-Carlisle, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-lo mire con, esa mirada de corderito indefenso, esa mirada que mataría a cualquier, oh mierda, estoy empezando a creer que si soy egocéntrica, ooo mierda, no , no puedo serlo, no cállate Rosalie, no digas esas tonterías. Solo son las tonterías de Edward que se te están metiendo en tu cabecita.

-¿Soy egocéntrica?-le pregunte

-No cielo, claro que no, solo sabes valorar lo que tienes-me dijo con una cara que me indicaba total transparencia, ¿Cómo podría yo dudar de Carlisle?, si era la persona mas buena que rondaba por aquí, , si seguro me esta diciendo la verdad, sonreí ante la idea.

-Me alegra que sonrías, ya quita esa cara, Rose,

-Gracias, Carlisle, me alegras el día-me abraza y después se dirigió ha su despacho, seguramente a trabajar, por dios Carlisle, todo el día trabajando, del hospital a la cas, bueno eso es lo que lo hace feliz.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya me encontraba en la puerta de mi habitación y al entrar, vi a Emm sentado en la cama

-Em te puedo preguntar algo- le dije a mi amado Emmett, el me sonrió y me respondió

-Claro que si gatita, dime que pasa-el me abrazo al ver la expresión de mi rostro, le partí el corazón el verme triste, por que en el fondo, aunque no lo admitía, todo esto me ponía, triste, estúpido Edward, todo esto es su culpa, mi Emmett si se daba cuenta de lo que realmente sentía.

-Tu piensas que yo sea egocéntrica-se me quebró la voz al pronunciar la ultima palabra-por favor, dime la verdad, no trates de no herir mis sentimientos-el suspiro y me miro a los ojos y después de unos segundos que me parecieron eternos dijo.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas gatita?-en ves de darme una respuesta me soltó otra pregunta, yo le respondí ya un poco exaltada.

-Nada mas, simple curiosidad, respóndeme-lo mire con decisión y el volvió a suspirar, me beso los cabellos y me respondió.

-Claro que no princesa, sabes que te amo, tal cual eres, ¿No es así?, no hace falta que cambies nada, gatita.- me volvió a besar esta vez en los labios fue un beso, tierno, dulce y lleno de inocencia, lo hacia para decirme de otra manera que de verdad lo sentía así, sonreí al pensar que pronto quedaría enterrada la idea tan absurda del idiota de Edward.

-Gracias osito-le dije al separarme de el- de verdad me has ayudado muchísimo.-El me sonrió.

-Siempre es un placer Mi querida Rose- y me regalo otra de esas deslumbrantes sonrisas suyas.

Decidí irme de la habitación antes de que irremediablemente, le entrara uno de sus arrebatos de pasión y yo no pudiera negarme a la idea de materializar nuestro amor, sonreí ante la idea, ya seria después.

Ja Salí victoriosa, van mejorando los números a mi favor, chúpate esta Edward, me dirigí hacia el estudio de Esme, me sorprendí al percatarme de que estaba en la sala, y no en el despacho como me imaginaba, pero lo deje pasar.

Baje las escaleras y me dirigí hacia ella, pude ver que ella estaba, como siempre con sus planos para la renovación de la casa Bella, por dios que no han entendido que Bella la prefiere asi, sonreí para mis adentros al imaginarme su rostro, cuando viera el magnifico trabajo de acerque a ello y me miro, dejando por un momento lo que estaba haciendo.

-Hola princesa-como adoraba que Esme me llamara así-que es lo que ocurre por que esa carita.

Por Favor es que todos en esta casa se dan cuanta de todo, claro, por supuesto ya que somos vampiros y nos damos cuenta de los más mínimos detalles de las cosas.

-Esme puedo preguntarte algo-le dije tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, que creo que me salió mas bien como una mueca, ella me abrazo me miro a los ojos y finalmente respondió.

-Claro que si Rose, ¿que es lo que ocurre?- me di cuenta de en que su rostro se dibujaba la preocupación, aunque trato de ocultármelo con la voz mas amable posible.

-Esme tu crees que yo sea una persona, bueno, una vampira egocéntrica.

-Bueno Rose, primero eres una magnifica hija, y te amo tal como eres, no es necesario que seas diferente.

Lo que me dijo Esme me puso hasta cierto punto enojada y triste a la vez por que NADIE en esta casa me puede dejar de decir otra cosa que no sea "TE QUEREMOS TAL COMO ERES ROSE"

Trate de ocultar toda la gama de emociones queme venían para no, hacer sentir mal a Esme, esto tenia que parar, debía solucionarlo, con el maldito culpable de mi desdicha. Nunca pensé que haría, esto pero era la única opción que me quedaba, suspire, sabia que me iba a arrepentir de esto.

-Edward- ni siquiera termine la frase cuando ya lo tenía enfrente de mí.

-Si, Rosalie, eres la persona mas egocéntrica, egoísta, arrogante, extravagante, pedante, quieres que continúe o lo dejamos así.

Solo quería abalanzarme sobre el y arrancarle la cabeza, por decir todas esas cosas, feas que me habían lastimado.

-Sabes en el fondo Rose que tengo razón, los demás no te lo han dicho por que no quieren lastimarte, Rose yo te quiero, por eso te digo, la verdad. Y además sabes que lo se.

Estaba a punto de contestarle, que estaba equivocado y muchas cosas, mas cuando de pronto , escuche una dulce y familiar voz.

-Edward, no seas así con Rose, por favor- pude escuchar como el suspiro y se llevo las manos a la boca en un movimiento que decía, que no diría nada mas. En ese momento se me acordó de que ella no me había dicho nada, quien mas si no me diría la verdad. Tenia que preguntarle salirme de la duda.

-Bella ¿Crees que sea egocéntrica?, por favor responde me con la mas absoluta verdad.-Ella me sonrío y suspiro.

-Rose tal vez seas un poco egocéntrica, pero no eres pedante, ni arrogante, tal vez no seas la persona mas sencilla del mundo, pero así eres tu y después de todo te queremos tal y como eres Rose.

-Gracias Bella, de veras me has ayudado.-Ella solo sonrío.

Pensé "Ah toma esta Edward". El solo negó con la cabeza y me respondió muy bajito

-Si como no Rose-Eres un maldito pesado, pensé para que el pudiera ver, solo el. El se alejo riendo se de lo lindo, aggg, mas tarde lo pagaras, Edward te lo puedo asegurar, eso solo consiguió que la risa se hiciera mas fuerte. Te odio Edward.

Bueno haciendo, aun lado al estúpido de mi hermano, llegue a la siguiente conclusión

¿Yo egocéntrica? Nunca, soy totalmente perfecta.

Y así nuevamente la habitación se lleno de esa risa musical que por el momento tanto odiaba,

-ROSE-dijo el a la distancia-TU NUNCA CAMBIAS.

* * *

><p>Espero les guste<p> 


End file.
